Rolling cases are known in the luggage and carrier arts.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,823,550 to Bennett et al. teaches a portable case for trade show materials. The case has built-in wheels as well as a built-in handle.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,036,203 to Tyus et al. teaches a tool dolly. The dolly has wheels, a handle, and a multi-compartmented case with hinged doors for each compartment.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,073,944 to Moore teaches a school supplies transporting device. The device includes a container having an attached telescoping handle, and which incorporates an axle and attached wheels.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,528,453 to Berman et al. teaches a video recording traveling cart. The cart includes an extensible handle portion.